Death in Chawosauria
In Chawosauria, a world where even Death exists, Chawosaurians (of course) do not believe death is really a good thing and the belief in the afterlife in Chawosauria rarely exists. Since the aftermath of the First Brutal War, Chawosaurians believe what happens after death is eternal oblivion, which it's a philosophical belief that a person loses consciousness after going through his or her dying process. Chawosaurians have always believed in eternal oblivion, but they believed that only applied to sinners, and their belief in this originated from their past religion, Chawalliankalitanism. Since the First Brutal War went in the favor of Chawosauria's European Colonial enemies, Chawosauria converted to Atheism because, in the Chawalliankalitanist religion, it is considered a blasphemist eternal sin to lose a war and the religion's penalty for sin is always dying without entering life after death but instead live a post-life of nonexistence. For Beginners: Definition of Death, and beliefs about an Afterlife For those who recently heard of death, death is the end of an organism's life. Rather an afterlife exist remains unanswered but there are a vast population of people who do believe there is life after death (in terms of spiritual transition). Beliefs from a variety number of religions support the idea of an afterlife, but do not agree what the afterlife means to each other. In Christianity, Islam, and Judaism, when a person passes away, that person leaves behind his or her physical body and arrive to the gates of heaven for judgment rather or not that person is worthy to enter or not depending on the deeds he or she has done on Earth. If accepted, he or she will spend eternity in heaven along with those who passed before, but if disaccepted for past sins along with no remorse with repentance, that person will be damned to hell for eternity. Role of the Afterlife in Chawosauria Chawosaurians once believed in the afterlife, but unlike Christians, the Ancient Chawosaurians believed the afterlife is earned, not presented to the soul for free, Ancient Chawosaurians believed if a person sins, forgiveness is absent and when the sinner dies, there is no afterlife for the sinner. If the person had been a saint, the afterlife will be presented to the saint. Under Ancient Chawosaurian culture, the afterlife is only for saints, not sinners. Sinners die with no afterlife in sight. Since First Brutal War, Chawosaurians now take an atheistic stance on the afterlife. In 2019, polls show that way over 98% of all Chawosaurians do not believe such a thing as an afterlife. By 2019, Modern Chawosauria is now a place where way over 90% of Chawosaurians identifies themselves as atheists. History In Ancient Chawosaurian Folklore Death has a long history since the beginning of life on earth, and since the Chawosaurians came to existence, death also arrives, but in the Chawosaurians' ancient mythology, two brother gods, Chawigold and Chawistar, turned on each other because the presence of "the ball of color" transitioned from the ball of ice. After Chawistar's failed attempt to destroy the ball of color, he was placed in the ball of color, but ended up cursing the planet. In one occasion, Chawistar gave a father and his sons purple balls, the balls hatched purple eagles that used their wings to spread disease and other devastation on earth, and one time, the ball of death was given to the father, the ball hatched a black eagle and used its wings to spread death on earth. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria